Johnlock Oneshots
by flushed
Summary: A place for my Johnlock oneshots. Rated M for definite sexytimes. Probably going to be a bit of fluff too.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello there :)

This is a place for my Johnlock oneshots.

Warning: It's pretty gay (obviously) and there's lots of sex ;)

Reviews would be amazing - that way I know people are actually reading this crap and what I am or am not doing right.

Lots of love,

Your friendly neighbourhood queer

xxx


	2. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

Just a quick one, enjoy! Pure sex ;)

\- Your friendly neighbourhood queer xx

P.S, reviews are appreciated!

 **Happy Birthday**

I slam him into the wall. Grabbing a fistful of raven curls, I tug Sherlock's head back, exposed the pale flesh of his neck. A red flush is rising up from under his collar and he is panting in the sexiest way I have ever heard. As I attack his throat, I feel his crotch twitch against mine. Ripping my shirt from out of my trousers, he slides his hands up my back and pulls me closer. I involuntarily begin to rock my pelvis into his and harden at the sound of his guttural moan. In a second, my shirt is off and I am unbuttoning his.

"Jesus Christ, John," He moans into my ear as I unbuckle his belt and slide my hand down the front of his underwear, "Enough with the teasing."

I smile at him as he drops his trousers. Slower now, I kiss him on the mouth. Our tongues fight a hot battle before I drag mine across his jaw and under his chin.

"John..." He breathes.

I continue my journey, kissing his collarbones. God, his chest is so sexy. I tug at his nipple with my teeth before falling to my knees. I grab his throbbing erection roughly, rubbing my hand up and down the shaft. Sherlock is sweating, and moaning incomprehensibly. I lean forward and take the tip of his cock into my mouth, circling it with my tongue. Sherlock's hips jerk forwards. I take the whole thing into my mouth slowly, precum and saliva making it easy despite the size. I move my head back, dragging my teeth along his shaft and he cries out. His hands find the back of my head as mine grasp his firm arse cheeks. I begin to hum "happy birthday" and Sherlock's head rolls back in delirium, his eyes squeezed shut. He thrusts and sighs as I deepthroat him to this rhythm, and I know he is getting close. With one final push he explodes.

The taste if him fills my mouth. I swallow, but continue to lick as he shakes and bucks, whimpering. He slides down the wall collapsing in an exhausted, but happy pile with me. We curl around each other on the floor, interlocked, and I press my hot mouth against his.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock," I murmur into the kiss, and feel his contented smile in return.


	3. Hen Night

**In a gender bent AU - Cherie was the best name I could think of. Sorry ya'll.**

 **All the usual warnings. It's basically just sex.**

 **Love, your friendly neighbourhood queer**

 **xx**

Dr. Jane Watson awoke groggily. Hand to her throbbing temple, she forced herself into a sitting position. With a groan, she pushed herself out of bed and took two steps towards the door before stopping abruptly. Slowly, she looked down at herself. These were not her underpants. Lacy black g-strings were not her style. And where was her shirt? Furrowing her brow she went down on all fours on the ground, arse in the air, looking under the bed to find something to cover her very nearly naked form.

"That is a nice view," came a familiar voice from the bed behind her.

Jane shrieked and stood up with a start, turning frantically to face the figure in her bed.

"And that is just as nice."

Shrieking again, Jane grabbed her breasts in a futile attempt at modesty.

"CHERIE?!" She yelled, "What the fuck?! We've talked about privacy! What are you doing here? Get up! Get out!"

Smirking, the consulting detective lazily pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I would have thought we'd passed the need for privacy last night, doctor."

"Last night? What are you talking about? If this is another one of your fucking experiments Cherie I swear to - "

"Not an experiment. You seriously don't remember? My, Jane, your alcohol tolerance is even lower than I had estimated. And for God's sake stop clutching yourself like that you look ridiculous."

Jane stepped forward and yanked a sheet off the bed, hastily covering herself... And leaving Cherie entirely exposed. Jane gasped. The younger woman sat languidly, a look of amused intrigue on her face as Jane's eyes traced her naked curves. The blonde swallowed and felt something stir in the pit of her stomach. Cherie was long and lanky but without the restraint of the pant suit that she normally wore, Jane saw that she was an attractive woman. A _very_ attractive woman.

"Like what you see?"

Jane's eyes snapped back to her roommate's face.

Cherie chuckled. "As much fun as it was to have you drunkenly ravish my body, I must admit I do enjoy it a lot more when I can see your conscious appraisal of my body."

"Ravish your... You don't mean... We couldn't have possibly..."

"I can see your shock. I agree when I planned the Hen Night I did not see it taking this direction. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Hen Night...?" Jane sifted through her memories, recalling nothing. "We went to the pub... We came back here and played a game... We went to that lady's house... Then what happened?"

Cherie crawled down the bed towards her, and Jane couldn't help but watch the way her full breasts swung.

"Well, doctor, why don't you let me jog your memory."

Jane froze as Cherie stopped at the edge of the bed in front of her and sat up on her knees. The brunette leaned in to the older woman, so close that Jane could feel her pulse but not touching. Jane felt a wetness pool in what she could only assume was Cherie's thong. Cherie's eye's flicked down to where she could see Jane's hardened nipples press through the thin sheet. With a sly grin she brought a hand up to run it through Jane's tousled blonde hair.

"But... Mark," Jane protested weakly, "I'm engaged Cherie, we can't -"

Her words were stopped by the pressure of Cherie's soft mouth. Jane remained still but as the younger woman's tongue flicked over her bottom lip, she could resist no longer and opened her mouth with a moan. Allowing her tongue to explore the velvety sweetness of Cherie's mouth, Jane allowed her sheet to drop and pressed in closer to her roommate, shivering as their hardened nipples brushed. Jane gasped and pulled away.

"Cherie. I'm not even gay -"

"Shut the fuck up." Cherie growled, tugging Jane back in for the kiss, snaking a hand down to grab the flesh of her buttocks.

Jane's breathing was coming faster now, and she didn't even try to resist as Cherie pulled her back on to the bed. Thoughts clouded with lust, Jane fell on top of her young friend. One of her tanned legs between Cherie's long pale ones, Jane pressed her knee into Cherie's crotch, rocking with a rhythm. Cherie moaned and Jane nearly came then and there at the sound. The pair rocked their pelvises together at an increasing pace and Cherie slid a hand between them, beginning to rub Jane through the thin fabric of her underwear. Jane groaned with the hot friction and began to thrust her hips more violently, desperately gyrating into Cherie's hand. Her core throbbed with need. Looking down at Cherie's flushed face, Jane was overcome by not only lust, but compassion. The scarlet buds of Cherie's nipples contrasted so beautifully with the paleness of her breasts and Jane took one into her mouth hungrily, sucking and nibbling at it as Cherie squirmed with pleasure.

Tired of the teasing, Cherie grabbed Jane by the wrists and roughly flipped her so the brunette was on top, straddling her. Jane could feel Cherie's wetness on her stomach and moaned in need. Cherie moved forward, lowering herself over Jane's mouth. Gripping the firm young flesh of her thighs, Jane slid her tongue inside Cherie at an agonizingly slow speed. Cherie cried out at the contact and began to move up and down at a speed, panting as she fucked Jane's mouth. Jane lapped up Cherie's juices eagerly, watching the brunette's round breasts bounce. Cherie was had one hand entangled in her own dark hair and the other kneading Jane's larger breasts as she continued her fast paced movements.

Jane slid one of her hands between her legs as the other one clutched Cherie's arse, pulling the thong off her wet, aching pussy. She began to massage herself, rolling a finger around her clit. Realizing what she was doing, Cherie rotated and bent over so that the two were in a 69 position. Jane moaned as Cherie's tongue penetrated her hot flesh, the vibration sending pleasure through Cherie. Jane's hips were bucking uncontrollably as she neared climax. Cherie's tongue explored inside her, sometimes dipping out to massage the folds of her fat lips. Jane gasped and moaned, mimicking her lover's motions, her tongue sliding effortlessly in and out of her wetness. Jane could sense that Cherie was close and began fucking her even faster and rougher. Cherie slid her tongue out, flicking it over the blonde's clit and Jane screamed as they came together.

Lying in a tangled mess of limbs with her roommate, core pulsing with the aftermath of orgasm, Jane fell into a contented sleep.


	4. Movie Part One

**AU - Sherlock and John are friends at school (not very close friends...yet)**

 **From John's POV**

I sit on my bed, dressed in my best shirt.

There is a tightness in my chest and I tells himself that it's ridiculous to be so anxious. I'm only going to see a movie with a friend. A very, very good looking friend. A friend who I've been madly in love with for the past year.

Not that Sherlock had ever noticed.

It's infuriating that a boy so perceptive could be so oblivious. Oh dear god, I'm going to embarrass myself. I'm going to scare Sherlock off in a humiliating declaration of love, or a clumsy sexual advance.

No, I'm being silly. There's no reason to be worried. What could possibly go wrong? I won't embarrass myself as long as I keep my focus on the movie we're going to see and not on Sherlock's mouth, or his arse, or those strong, slender, violinist hands... What else can those fingers do?

I groan. My jeans are suddenly and uncomfortably tight. Checking the time, I sees that I still have a while before Sherlock will arrive. Oh, what the hell. I slide a hand down the front of my boxers...

I open the door to find Sherlock standing on the front step. Perhaps it's his wolfish grin, or my post-orgasmic state of calm, I find my self leaning forward to brush a raven curl out of his eye. By the time I realise what a huge mistake this is, it's too late. I freeze, my hand lightly brushing his forehead. A flush immediately rises to my cheeks and I wait for him to recoil in disgust. To my confusion, Sherlock's grin widens.

His hand catches my wrist and before I can process this, he has brought his lips down to meet mine. I stand rigidly in shock, not responding as he sucks on my bottom lip and presses the length of his body against mine. He breaks the kiss after an eternity and looks down at me with composure as I gasp and stutter, entirely overwhelmed. There is a glint of amusement in his eyes as he says,

"We should go if we still want to catch that movie."


	5. Movie Part Two

**Cont.**

 **Written on my phone so sorry for errors.**

 **x**

By the time we are seated in the cinema, I have regained control of myself. I'm still utterly bewildered. This is the first confirmation of Sherlock's sexuality. We had our speculations at school (Molly even took bets - Greg bet on gay, I bet on bi), but Sherlock isn't one to disclose a lot of personal information. We're the closest thing he had to friends, and we only see him once a week at Forensics Club. There isn't much I know about Sherlock Holmes, but what I do know is that I'm ready to redeem myself.

I spread my legs slightly so that our thighs are pressed against each other. Sherlock remains looking forward, stoic, but I see a muscle twitch in his jaw. I grin, and drape my arm casually so that my hand can caress his inner thigh. Sherlock's breathe is a little more uneven now. I begin to move my hand higher, and higher...

Sherlock grabs my hand and pulls me up, speedily exiting the cinema as I am dragged along behind him laughing. He leads me outside to behind the cinema. The air is cold against the heat of my face. Sherlock shoves me up against the rough exterior of the building. He stands panting, his body pressed against mine, one hand either side of my head. I can his breathe on my face and his erection against my lower abdomen. I look up to meet the intensity of his gaze and feel my heart quicken.

"Just kiss me already, Holmes."

With a growl, he obeys, attacking my mouth with a ferocity. His tongue is hot and I shiver as it touches mine. He frees his shirt from his trousers, allowing me access to the smooth, firm flesh of his stomach. As my hands trace his body I can't help but laugh.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just... I'm making out with a boy in a dark alley."

"If only your mother could see you now." He replies drily, slipping his hands into the back pockets of my jeans and squeezing my arse. "My house is only five minutes from here if you can wait that long. No one's home."


	6. Movie Part Three

**Okay this story has been pretty shitty. Apologies. But I've started now, I should finish it.**

Sherlock falls back in to his bed pulling me down on top of him, our lips never breaking contact. I bite his neck, and he lets out a moan. I have never been so painfully hard in my life. Sherlock moves one hand to cup the back of my neck, while the other hand snakes between us, palming my hardened cock through the denim of my jeans. I make a strangled noise, and hastily unbutton first mine, then Sherlock's shirt. Our chests are pressed together, and the feeling of skin on skin is so amazing that it makes me even more desperate to touch every part of him. As he shrugs off his shirt I fumble with the button of his trousers and finally tug them down, and he sighs with relief as he is freed from their restraint. He has stopped rubbing my erection to remove my jeans also, and soon our pelvises are moving against each other, separated only by the thin fabric of my boxers and his briefs.

I never want this to end, but I'm a seventeen year old boy, for god's sake, and I can't last much longer. The front of my boxers are moist from precum, and I can tell from Sherlock's, hard, ragged breathing that he's close too. I roll us over so that he is on all fours above me, pulling down the waistband of my boxers, while at the same time Sherlock pulls his erection out of his briefs. Our dicks touch and the friction makes me gasp. Sherlock releases the sexiest, shakiest moan I have ever heard.

As I dig my fngers into Sherlock's back, he wraps one of his long hands around both of our cocks, while the other tugs at my hair. I cry out in increasing volume with every pump of his hand, the movement made easy by sweat and precum. He is grunting curse words, and it's animalistic and sexual. The tightness in my groin mounts, until finally, and dizzily, I come, throwing my head back and shouting his name as I explode violently with sensation. Sherlock follows. His orgasm is not loud, but is intense, much like his personality. His eyes roll back and he bites his lip, letting out a final, satisfied grunt.

I let out broken moans of pain mixed with pleasure as Sherlock continues the movement of his hand, but softer now, slowly bringing us down from climax.


End file.
